Today's computer systems typically include many different computers such as servers and general purpose personal computers (such as, desktop and laptop computers) acting as clients that are connected to the servers on a computer network. The servers provide resources to the clients by request of the clients. Each server can match complementary requests from the clients using the server. However, this type of system may appear to bias one client's requests over another client's requests.